Hidden Mornings
by ThisIsTheEscape
Summary: Lily Luna loves him, and nobody knows except for her and the man she is with. She enjoys the quiet mornings with her lover, she enjoys the carelessness she adopts when in his presence, but most of all she loves him. Who is her mystery man? Why does she hide him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This is an excerpt from a longer multi-chapter I'm thinking of finishing up and posting. I love this pairing...feedback on whether I should work on the multi-chapter? Thanks! **

Lily Potter was slowly coming to consciousness, near a heat she recognized through every sense. The bed she slept in was not her very own, as was the one that resided in Potter manor.

The bed whose sheets she was entangled in was a shared bed; shared with the man she was in love with. The way he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck excited her; her toes would wiggle as every nerve in her body was stimulated by his affections. She'd giggle into his ear as she wove her fingers through his hair and he did the same.

Her heart fluttered every time his soft lips brushed against hers and then pulled away. It left her sighing and reaching towards him for another sweet caress, whether it was in the dead of night or as they cooked a meal.

Lily Luna Potter was in love, but nobody else knew it. Not her father, not her uncles, not her brothers. The red head pondered this fact as her eyes cracked open to see the suns rays just beginning to glimpse over the horizon. The faint light cast shadows even longer that the tall trees that actually graced the ground.

Propping herself up on her elbow for a better view of the outside world, Lily's eyes trailed down to the slender man next to her. A soft blush spread over her fair complexion at the realization of their nudity.

She held the covers over her chest in modesty as she leaned closer and closer to the man next to her. Her hair fell around her face in soft curls as she leaned further, the light coming in from the window setting her red hair on fire. The long locks brushed the man's shoulder. He turned over, his eyes fleeting over every part of her face before greeting her.

"Good morning, love." He said quietly as though there were another person in the room to be awoken. Lily's lips curled into a satisfied smile as she sighed a reply.

"Good morning."

She gently pressed her lips to his, her eyes fluttering closed as his warm breath sent shivers down her spine. The kiss was short, sweet and relaxed, it felt as though their peace could not be interrupted.

She felt his hands grab her hips and Lily blushed, allowing him to roll them over. Their kiss deepened and he pushed her into the mattress. She broke the kiss and arched her neck, an invitation for him to discover the pale skin of her neck.

Her body was on fire, and she was hyperaware of the solid male body above her; every touch of his bare skin against hers was stimulating. She curled her toes and let a soft groan escape her chest while her lover nibbled at her collarbone.

His hands still gripped her hips and Lily found a compelling, yet somewhat disturbing urge to push her hips against his. She'd never felt such an ache, an emotional one as much as a physical one, to be close to the one she loved with everything she had.

His ministrations left her collarbone and continued down to her chest. She let a small whine out as he took a breast into his mouth. She shut her eyes and raised her hips against his firm grip.

Her hands moved frantically from gripping his neck and shoulders to entangling themselves in his silky hair. She pulled him up to capture him in a passionate kiss, their tongues entangling in a swift dance.

A contradictory sigh of frustration and relief escaped her as a hand moved from her hip to her center and slowly entered her. She mewled as he stroked her and pulled her lips away from his to whine and plead him with her eyes.

_Please, _her eyes spoke, _I need you._

He complied and he finally joined them, their bodies slowly becoming one. His strokes were firm and purposeful; she could barely breathe when he moved inside her. The world spun and she couldn't believe his ability to unravel her completely.

As the tension built between them she could feel his chest vibrate with his moans and growls of pleasure, she reciprocated with noises only he could pull from her. She gripped at any part of him she could, pulling him as close as she could.

She mumbled at him to move faster and harder and he silently complied to her every request. Both of their bodies were becoming dusted in a light sheen of sweat. He pressed his forehead into the crook of his neck. He articulated her name over, his movements became more erratic and she did the same.

Soon, they were both lost in white heat, soaring above the clouds in violent ecstasy. He collapsed next to her and pulled her flush against him. Her back was pressed fully against his front, every bend in their bodies fitting together perfectly. Their legs were intertwined comfortably.

Sleepily, Lily bent her neck back so her face nuzzled against his jawline. She let out a light sigh of satisfaction, reaching back to stroke his face. His other hand found her free one, intertwining their fingers.

His eyes were shut and he turned his face to inhale the scent of her hair. The air around them was thick with the aroma of their joining; it was velvety with the memory of kisses and caresses as the sun rose.

"I love you." He said, placing a lingering kiss in her hair.

Lily's heart skipped a beat and her blood rushed in her veins. Her reaction to him and his words never changed.

"I love you too." She responded, tilting her head to press a kiss to his jaw. She let her lips linger there for a while, her nose and lips leaving tiny whispers of touch along his jawline and neck as she barely nuzzled her face against his. She breathed in the scent of him, his aftershave, his shampoo; the subtle scent of St. Mungos, and of course, the scent of some kind of spice that lingered about him.

It intoxicated her, made her brain swim only in thoughts of him. She turned in his arms so her lips could be brought into another lazy kiss against his.

She didn't care that she'd stayed the night, probably worrying her parents. She didn't care that she was wearing no clothing, exposing her entire self to another person.

She didn't care that her body and her emotions were at the mercy of one single man. She didn't care that she wouldn't have it any other way. As his hand came up to cup her cheek, effectively keeping their lips attached, he rolled her onto her back.

Lily felt her body responding in kind to his touches rapidly. She wrapped a leg around him to pull him as close to her as they could possible. The sensation of him within her heat left her only able to whimper his name.

"Scorpius…"

**A/N: As I type the authors note I still haven't decided whether I should list scorpius as a character or not...I love the pairing but I wrote it with the reader not really knowing who her lover was. Like a mystery. Oh well, guess I'll find out...hahaha. **


End file.
